A Change in Circumstances
by bookishlaura
Summary: Inspired by The Magic of Ordinary Days. Elisabeth Bennet is exciled to Canada after falling pregnant will she and her new husband see eye to eye. Mentions Rape. Poll currently on my profile. Check it out.
1. Beginnings

I do not own Pride and Prejudice

All she could see was sea. The vast depths of grey water that was never ending. The sea breeze blew her hair free from its pins. All she wanted to do was just drop into the cold water much like her Great Aunt had done in 1912 but it was 1955 and she had something to live for. Her Great Aunt Clementine had died on the RMS Titanic and now she was doing the same journey only hers was much longer and to a life she did not know.

She had many knots under her belt but none was as more arduous as this journey. She had come from Meryton in Hertfordshire to Liverpool by train then got on the MV Britannic. Once she reached New York she was to get on a train to Toronto then to Calgary and finally one to Vancouver where she was to meet the man that she would marry. She had never met the man but whatever happened she had been exiled to Canada. It was unlikely she would ever step on British soil again. It hadn't been her fault. The predicament she now found herself in was the fault of her now brother in law.

The air was bitterly cold as expected for a February sailing. She wrapped her shawl around her and pinned her hair in place. A woman travelling alone was something to notice but she kept to herself preferring her books to people. She went inside to find a place to sit and think. She'd done that a lot in the past few months. Sit and think. That night came to her often. More often then she would like to admit to herself. The ship was well appointed, clean and serviceable for her purposes. She wished that she had some time to see New York but her train ticket would not allow it. Her mother had engaged chaperones for her from New York to Calgary where the Revd. Gardiner and his wife would meet her. After that she did not know her fate.


	2. Travel

**Thank You for all the lovely reviews. I hope that you all like this longer chapter. Again I don't own Pride and Prejudice or the Magic of Ordinary Days. **

New York was bustling. Far more so than Liverpool, London, Paris, Rome or Berlin. She'd never seen such sights. Skyscrapers everywhere. People bustling around. Her chaperone kept a reasonable distance. All she could think about was looking up at the ceiling. It was beautiful, Sistine Chapel like. She could have stayed there but the train whistle was going. The chaperone departed at the train door. No doubt a telegram would be sent to her mother before the night was through. All her mother wanted to know was that she was respectable and married then she could burn in flames for all she cared.

The train journeys were long and arduous all she wanted to do was sleep but the anticipation of what was to come made sleep hard. She stared out of the windows daydreaming about her childhood, the war, school, University, her friends. Her friends. She was likely never to see them again. Many had married and had children by now. She would not be godmother to any of them or be a favourite Aunt to her sister's children. She would be forgotten about never to be talked about. She had promised to write to her sisters and friends but other than that she was completely cut off from the world. Her train journeys lasted two days. Two long days. She had never seen America or Canada but a fleeting visit through gave her the chance to see countries she had only dreamed about. She wondered if she could take holidays in other parts of this famous continent. Her sense of adventure and desire to travel gave in. If her husband would not let her then she could easily escape. Her sisters Marie and Katherina would love a box of treats from America and Canada much like she would like treats from home. She daydreamed and thought of a Christmas tradition she had only recently experienced but it was as clear as if she had done it yesterday. Clementine Bobbing. The Clementine's would be poked with cloves and raisins then put into punch for them to bob. The bowl was often left on the side for a week but it was always finished before the week was through. The sweet morsels of goodness made her salivate. At Christmas she would make a wreath from the Clementine leaves and wear it for days. The fragrance filled the house and her boarding school dormitory.

Just before the train arrived in Calgary where she was to meet Revd. And Mrs Gardiner she freshened up her perfume, adjusted her skirt and hair. It was dark when she reached Calgary. There was only one more train that night to Vancouver. There was a board with her name on at the barrier. The two people that greeted her seemed kind.

Mrs Gardiner was short and plump with little round glasses on her nose. She smiled at her. The Revd. Gardiner was taller than his wife, muscly and yet old before his time he too wore glasses on his nose. They both had kind eyes and welcoming smiles. They obviously knew of her situation but it didn't matter to them.

"Miss Bennet I am Revd. Edward Gardiner and this is my wife Mary." The Revd. Shook the woman's hand

"A pleasure to meet you." She said in her English cut glass accent that reminded the Gardiners of the Queen. Her accent had a few strange tinges to it as if she wasn't fully English. They looked at the woman before them. She was of medium height with chocolate brown hair and eyes. Her hair was pinned up and secured with a white hat. She wore black barred heeled shoes to give her some height. Her travelling dress was blue and white with a white cardigan. She had a beige coat over one arm.

"Where is your luggage?" Mary Gardiner asked.

"The porter is bringing it and once I have arrived my father said he would send my other things such as books and the rest of my clothes. He didn't want me to come with all of my belongings for fear of them getting lost."

"He is a wise man. How is your father? I haven't seen Thomas since the War." Edward smiled and Mary grasped her hand.

"He is well. Kept busy but since he left the army he is more settled. I think he is glad that now he is a chaplain in the country rather than the army he doesn't have to move as much. He can spend all of his time in his library." The woman replied.

"Thomas and his books. That is the one thing I remember about him. Shall we go? It is a 4 hour journey to Vancouver then a good 2 hours to Lambton." Edward joked. She already liked him. Mary was also kind. She guided her to the train and they sat down for the long journey to Vancouver. It wasn't until they reached outside Vancouver that conversation sparked up.

"Will I meet him when we get there?" She asked cautiously

"No he will meet us at Lambton. His sisters and their husbands will be witnesses. We will spend the night in Vancouver then journey to Lambton tomorrow. You must be tired." Edward replied. Mary kept smiling at her.

"Yes I am rather. I do not think I will be able to sleep. I haven't slept much since New York" the woman replied. She didn't realise how tired she was until they had mentioned it. They stopped at a small hotel in Vancouver for the night. As soon as her head hit the pillow all she could think about was the following day. Meeting the man who was going to make her respectable.

She woke up early and washed. The room was serviceable with a bed, dresser and wash basin. It was cold in Vancouver but it was to be expected. She styled her hair in a classic chignon. It was her wedding day so she added a white and green ribbon. She put on her nylon stockings and a petticoat. It didn't feel like her wedding day despite her taking more time with her appearance than normal. She couldn't eat anything. Not even dry toast. All she wanted was solitude.

The drive to Lambton was uneventful. She just looked at the rolling countryside. They pulled up outside a medium sized colonial style house next to the Church. There was already three trucks parked outside. The visitors must have let themselves in. Unheard of in Meryton or Cambridge but not so in Lambton. Mary went inside the house while Edward moved the woman's bags from his car to one of the trucks. She noticed a tall figure at the window.


	3. Meeting Each Other

**My longest chapter yet. Thank you for the reviews. I have a pintrest board full of inspiration. If you would like the link please message me.**

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice or the Magic of Ordinary Days**

She followed Mary into the living room. All she could see was his back. He was tall, well-built but lean. He had a mop of brown-black hair that curled slightly despite being cut in to a short back and sides. He wore a well cut grey suit. He turned his head. His eyes were as black as night with a hint of blue, deep set and yet engaging. His nose was a straight triangle and his nostrils didn't protrude. He had a small amount of stubble on his face and mouth.

"William this is Miss Bennet" Edward Gardiner announced as he put the woman's hands in William's. His hands enveloped hers.

"A pleasure to meet you" William said calmly and slowly in a Canadian accent with a hint of Parisian French. He was awkward and held himself in an unconfident way. He looked down at the floor never at her. He gave her a small smile. She looked down at her dress. It was white with green and yellow leaves embroidered on the bodice and skirt. She modelled her style on Grace Kelly with a hint of English Rose glamour. Since the end of clothes rationing she had taken more care over her appearance than when she was in school. She was a young professional woman who no matter what the circumstances should always look her best.

"And you Sir." She replied giving him a small reassuring smile.

"Shall we go into the church?" Edward asked.

"Yes we should." William stuttered. He took her hand and led her to the church where Mary started to play.

"Do you William Mark Darcy take thee Elisabeth Giuliana Bennet to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I will."

"Do you Elisabeth Giuliana Bennet take thee William Mark Darcy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I will."

"Do you have a ring?" Edward asked William

"No I forgot it." William flustered

"I do not need one." Elizabeth replied quietly

"In the eyes of the Lord you are now man and wife." Edward smiled. Elisabeth was now respectable in the eyes of the world.

"Georgiana, Anne will you come and sign the register as witnesses?" Edward asked the two women sat in the pews. For the last time Elisabeth wrote her name as Bennet.

She knew that the Gardiners would send a telegram to her parents to say it is done and to send the rest of her things across the sea. She would write to Jane, Marie and Katherina later that day giving her address and new name. Mrs Elisabeth Giuliana Darcy. It sounded strange even when she reverted to her natural mixed European accent not the one she forged in school. Her letters could be private from her husband. Husband. It was a strange thought for her. She was 22 and married. She could have been a nurse, teacher or a model but no. Now she was the wife of a man she did not know and the soon to be mother of her brother in law's child. The two women witnesses and two men came up to the couple.

"Hello I am Georgiana, William's younger sister. My husband Fred and I live not far away from you. You and he must come for dinner when you are settled." Georgiana gushed and hugged Elisabeth. She was a small slight thing with blonde hair and her husband didn't look much different. She couldn't have been more than 18 years old. If her sister Lydia could marry at 17 and be pregnant then surely it wouldn't matter how old she was as long as she was in love.

"I am Anne, William's older sister. I live with my husband Tim on the edge of your land. My children cannot wait to meet you. When they heard they were getting an Aunt they didn't calm down for days. Now I fear they will not calm down till they meet you. They would be here but it is a school day." Anne was calmer than Georgiana and older by a good few years. She like William had dark hair and dark eyes.

"I understand about schooling. It is one of the greatest things a parent can give a child. Education must not be interrupted even for occasions such as a wedding." Elisabeth replied.

"Where is your accent from? It doesn't sound very English?" Georgiana asked

"It is a specific type of English. I have an accent called Received Pronunciation."

"It sounds very exotic."

"Georgie we must let William and Elisabeth get home and settle in." Anne reprimanded her much younger sister. She handed Georgiana back to Fred.

"You can all call me Beth." Elisabeth announced.

"Beth. That is a pretty name." Anne said as William escorted Elisabeth to his truck.

"We will see you soon. You must come over for supper next week. William I baked you a pie for your supper. It is in the oven when you get home." Anne added.

"Thank you Anne. We will come and see you soon. Shall we go?"

"Yes we should. I am rather tired." Elizabeth said calmly as if not wanting to be rude. Anne looked to William cautiously with a knowing look.

"I understand." William helped her up into the truck and they set off. Elisabeth looked out of the window as they left Lambton. The town was bustling. She already noticed a post office, a pub, a shop. She would have to spend some time investigating her new home. They drove around 5 miles out of Lambton and came to a large colonial style house. It was white with blue shutters. It had a balcony over the porch that ran round the house. The railings were painted blue to match the shutters. It reminded Elisabeth of a delft pot. The use of blue as a contrast to the white pleased her. The house had three floors. Two main floors and windows in the attic. She wondered if there would be anywhere for her to claim as her library. She didn't study English Literature for nothing. She collected books. Her most prized possession was a 1st Edition of Pride and Prejudice from 1813. William stopped the truck and jumped down getting her suitcases from the back. He then tried to help Elisabeth down but her independent spirit wouldn't let him. She'd got down and was waiting to be escorted in to the place she would now call home. She glanced at what she thought was a water pump.

The house was large with a staircase that often reminded her of the stately homes she visited in school or in fact her school's staircase. William rushed up the stairs to let her explore. She noticed how quiet he was but then they were in a difficult situation. Elisabeth didn't know what to do so she found the kitchen. It was well appointed with a refrigerator, a hob and an oven along with a separate range. The worktop was made from black marble and the cupboards and shelves were painted white. She noticed a sink. She tested the taps which came out with running water. There was a KitchenAid on the worktop. She'd never seen one but it looked beautiful against the black.

She walked into the main living room. There were two sofas at right angles to the wood burning fire. On the mantelpiece there were pictures of William and his sisters at varying ages but there was one picture where she didn't know the subject. It was of William in a suit with a woman in a wedding dress. She was too young to be his mother. She wouldn't question who it was as it was William's business not hers.

"I see you've found the living room." William said.

"Yes it is beautiful." She looked at the walls. They had cream striped wallpaper on them with more pictures hanging. The floors were wooden with a blue carpet near the fire.

"My family like pictures. Perhaps we can take some of you soon to go on the mantelpiece."

"I'd like that. I've brought some photographs with me."

"You can put them up wherever you'd like. This is your home now."

"Home. It looks too beautiful to be a home."

"Well it is mine and now it is yours."

"I like the kitchen. Did your mother decorate it?"

"No a friend of mine did it for me. She told me how it should be and then I built it for her. Most of it is the same as when my mother was alive."

"I am impressed. Shall I cook the pie?"

"Yes if you'd like. I can cook and the range is temperamental." They walked back into the kitchen.

"I will cook. It was one of the skills my mother instilled in me and my sisters." Elisabeth lit the range and put the pie into the oven. William got out the plates and knives and forks. He went into the dining room and Elisabeth followed. Much like the rest of the house the dining room was spacious and light with cream walls and a brown floor. The main feature was a dining table made from mahogany. It could happily seat 12 people 14 at a push. Chairs were pushed against the wall. The only main feature was a mahogany dresser underneath the window.

"You have sisters?" He asked her as he set the table.

"Yes 4. I am the second of five." Elisabeth replied as she helped him.

"What are they called?"

"Jane, Marie, Katherina and Lydia. Myself, Marie and Katherina were born abroad."

"Where were you born?"

"I was born in Italy, Marie in France and Katherina in Germany."

"Are your family Nazi's?" He asked her. The war was a sore subject for many people despite it being over for 10 years.

"No we were just born abroad. My father was an army chaplain. We were born where he was stationed. My eldest sister Jane and youngest sister Lydia were lucky. They were born in England. What about you. Where were you born?"

"I was born in the front bedroom of this house much like my sisters and my forefathers."

"That is romantic. I like that idea of one family being born in the same house. My sisters Jane and Lydia were born in our ancestral house. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you think you can love this baby?"

"I cannot see a way that I should not love this child. It is no fault of it's that it was made under less than pleasant circumstances. Come. The pie must be ready." They walked back to the kitchen and he brought the pie out from the oven. It smelled sweet."

"I think this is steak and kidney. Do you like that?"

"I grew up on rationing. I can eat anything."

"It must have been hard."

"It was but I was in school for most of it. It will get cold. Come." William cut the pie into quarters and then put two quarters onto plates. He carried them to the table while Elisabeth found a jug and two glasses. She filled the jug with water.

The pie was good. She ate it quickly after not eating anything that day. The couple remained quiet until William plucked up the courage to ask her something.

"Tomorrow we will go into Lambton and you can pick up anything you'd like for the kitchen. Can you cook?"

"Yes I can and I would like that. The town intrigues me. I need to post a letter to my family. I want them to send the rest of my belongings to me."

"I will pay the cost of postage for your goods. It is a long way to come. Good. If you are ever too tired I can cook. Would you like something else?"

"No thank you I will pay. I would like to explore the house more."

"Very well. I will show you your room so you can unpack." He took the dishes into the kitchen and Elisabeth looked around again. He came back quickly. She followed him up the carpeted mahogany staircase to the first floor. Like the ground floor it was flooded with light. There were 6 bedrooms all well-proportioned. Her bedroom was south facing and had access to the balcony she had seen before. The bedroom next to it he suggested could be the nursery. His room was the room he was born in and the others were for guests. She had a vision of her sisters rampaging through this serene space.

Her bedroom was painted a light lilac with a chintz border to break up the colour. The main feature was the four poster bed. Like the rest of the house it was made from mahogany. The curtains matched the border. There was a dressing table with a mirror near the patio doors which looked out onto the wilderness that was British Columbia. A dresser and a wash stand added to the room along with a wardrobe all made from mahogany. She noticed two bedside tables with electric lights on. They would come in useful for bedtime reading. Elisabeth felt she could be happy there even if it was the only room in the house she could call her own.

"It is beautiful."

"Thank you. I made the furniture myself."

"You made it? The craftsmanship is exquisite."

"Thank you. I will let you settle in. Mrs Reynolds will be here early tomorrow."

"Who is Mrs Reynolds?" she asked curiously.

"My housekeeper and secretary. She looks after the house for me while I am away." William said nonchalantly.

Elizabeth blurted out "Is she your mistress?"

"No she is not. Excuse me." He left the room leaving Elisabeth standing alone in her bedroom. Her suitcases had been placed on the dresser. She couldn't believe what she had asked him. She collapsed on to the bed and hit her head on the pillows until she gave in and slept.

While Elisabeth was sleeping William went over to the family bible. He found the marriages page. Under the last entry a William Mark Darcy to Clementine Rose Gardiner 1950 he wrote William Mark Darcy to Elisabeth Giuliana Bennet 1955.


	4. Getting to know each other

**Another chapter for you. Thank you for the reviews. If you would like the link to my pintrest board for this story please message me. Thank you to katwith5 who pointed out my poor lack of geography and timing in chapter 2. It would have taken 20 hours to get from Calgary to Vancouver in 1955. **

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice or the Magic of Ordinary Days**

The next day she woke up as the sun flooded the room. It was too bright for her. She heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs not realising she was still dressed from the day before. She saw a grey haired old woman with small round glasses looking at her. The woman was small and petite. She carried a carpet bag.

"Who are you?" Elisabeth asked.

"I am Mrs Reynolds. You must be Mrs Darcy." She replied. Elisabeth was relieved. She expected William's secretary to be young.

"You can call me Elisabeth."

"In that case you can call me Emma. Where is Mr Darcy?"

"I do not know. Would you like some tea?" They walked into the kitchen and Elisabeth started boiling the kettle. She prepared the tea placing it in a sieve over the cup she had found. It was clean. She found a matching saucer and made one for herself.

"Yes thank you. You are recently married are you not?"

"Yes yesterday."

"Congratulations." The kettle boiled and Elisabeth poured the water over the tea leaves

"Thank you. Do you take it with milk and sugar?" She asked. The milk was in the refrigerator and the sugar in a container on the worktop.

"Yes both." Elisabeth poured a little milk in the tea, removed the leaves and added one teaspoon to Mrs Reynolds' tea and then poured some milk into her own. She preferred hot water and lemon to tea but she would not complain.

"Mrs Reynolds where are you?" William shouted from the hallway.

"In the kitchen Sir." Mrs Reynolds replied to her unseen employer.

"Elisabeth what are you doing up? I thought you would sleep till noon." William came in wearing a crisp blue and white suit his hair slightly dishevelled. He was shocked to see his wife in the kitchen no less in the clothes she wore yesterday. It was then that he realised his new wife from across the ocean would not be as malleable as he thought. Authority was needed. He may have saved her reputation but she would not ruin his.

"I woke up with the sun. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes I would. Thank you. No sugar just milk thank you. Mrs Reynolds will you excuse my wife and I for a few hours today. She wishes to see Lambton and the surrounding area."

"Of course Sir." Elisabeth poured her husband some tea then excused herself to get changed.

She chose a simple brown working dress that she had added to and changed as she had grown up. It would do for her maternity clothes as well. She knew she couldn't hide her condition for much longer no matter how hard she tried. The result of her brother in law's drunken night. Forcing her to obey. She twinned her dress with an apron she had made it was yellow in colour but could have been white in some lights. Her hair was another matter. She had to drive the brush through it to get it into some order. She pinned it into a tight almost severe bun. She grabbed her white hat from the day before and went downstairs.

"Shall we go Elisabeth?"

"Isn't it too early?"

"It is 8:30 and it will take us an hour to get into Lambton."

"Very well." They went out to the truck. It was a while before Elisabeth braved conversation."

"I am sorry about last night."

"It is alright Elisabeth you did not know. It would be a natural assumption considering we do not know each other at all. Why did you come downstairs in your clothes from yesterday?"

"I put my head on the pillow and fell asleep before I had the chance to change. Can I ask what you do for a living?"

"I am a farmer but I also have some business interests. Like my forefathers I am also the major of Lambton and Kympton. Kympton is a village not far from Lambton. It is smaller than Lambton but still well appointed. If you want some larger shops than Matlock or Vancouver should suffice."

"I will do very well with Lambton and Kympton. I can drive if I need to go further. Is being mayor an elected or a non-elected position?"

"I own the land of Kympton and Lambton."

"You own it. Isn't that rather medieval with landowners? I thought that Canada was more progressive than the United Kingdom."

"The Queen of the United Kingdom is Queen of Canada as well. There are many comparisons between Canada and England. Come let us not quarrel on our first full day of marriage. I want you to visit the dressmakers today. I need to visit the library."

"I am perfectly attired for the moment. It will not be for many months that I need new clothes and even then I can change the ones I own. I have a very old fashioned way of making my clothes suitable."

"I am sure but you are the mayor's wife."

"I could be the wife of a penniless farmer but I will not give up my clothes. I want to join the library and see more of the town. I still have not recovered from my journey. If you would leave me to explore I would like to meet you back at the Church later on."

"You do not know your way around and you are asking me to leave my wife to explore. I will not do that." Elisabeth was shocked. The quiet man from the day earlier had changed. She wondered if it was for the better or for the worst. She maybe in a different circumstance and situation but she would not give up her independence or indeed her love for all things.


	5. Lambton

**Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter but college and life took over and I wanted to get a bit more ahead with my story. As usual I don't own Pride and Prejudice or The Magic of Ordianary Days. **

_Last time: Elisabeth looked around her new home and talked to her new husband. _

Lambton was a busy market town with one main high street. The Church at one end and a hotel at the other. In-between there were many purveyors. That day the market was on. As she had requested William dropped her off at one end of the high street and she began to walk. The buildings were reminiscent of the Wild West films Katherina had dragged her to see at the cinema but with a bit of the European architecture she remembered and loved from her youth. Much of it was gone now but here it seemed the European architecture was living on. The roofs of the different buildings seemed to signify their different use. The first shop she went into was a book shop. The books were piled high and Elisabeth imagined spending many days hiding in the stacks of books but, she had a purpose. She needed books for a project. She decided to compile a book for the modern housewife. She maybe in exile and married to the mayor but that didn't mean she should be. Since her vision for teaching was gone she needed to do something with her time. She was determined to be the best parent she could be under the circumstances. She had decided that no matter what her child would be multi-lingual as she was. Whenever she was alone she would talk in Italian, German or French. She remembered the school holidays when a conversation would start in English then go from German to French then finally into Italian. As she was searching the cookery section she was shocked to find no books on Italian cooking. It was her favourite cuisine as it was simple and easy to make. She used to love going home to the smell of fresh bread and then eating carbonara in a big bowl sharing it with her sisters. She had seen a book on the food of her heritage. Her grandmother had been Italian and she had been named for her Elisabeth Giuliana Benitez. A true Italian. Her grandmother had been the mainstay of her childhood until she died when Elisabeth was 10 years old. She had seen the country of her birth turn to ruins. Elisabeth scoured the shelves for the book she wanted but it wasn't there. She decided that she might have to go into Vancouver to find it or ask her father to import it. Luckily on her school holidays her grandmother had ingrained Italian cooking into her. The next place she looked was at the novels but sadly there was none she hadn't already read. She kept perusing the shelves and found some books of interest. Her father had given her some money to start her own library in her new home. He wanted his grandchild to have a library no matter where it was being brought up. Books should be a right not a privilege he thought.

She took her purchases to the counter where a middle aged woman was serving. She looked at her strangely.

"I would like to purchase these and enquire about a book." Elisabeth said. The entire shop stopped and looked at Elisabeth as she spoke in her cut glass accent.

"What book is that Missus?" the assistant asked in the Canadian equivalent of a Geordie accent. The assistant took an instant dislike to Elisabeth and would make sure she knew it.

"Italian Cooking by Elisabeth David. It was published last year."

"I have never heard of such a book. Can I suggest Matlock or Vancouver or where you came from. If the book exists" The assistant said bitterly.

"It exists. I will have to manage with what I have. How much for the books?" Elisabeth was determined to be polite no matter how badly the assistant treated her.

"We will issue you with a bill at the end of the month. If you do not pay the bill then action will be taken."

"I would prefer to pay now. I hate being in debt of any kind." Elisabeth said forcefully.

"Very well Miss?"

"Miss Benn….. Sorry I mean Mrs Darcy" The shop turned again. The new Mrs Darcy the mayor's wife. From first glances the people didn't like her. She was not like the last Mrs Darcy.

"Well Mrs Darcy we will send the bill to your husband to settle." The sales assistant smiled through her teeth. What fun she thought to serve the new Mrs Darcy.

"No you will not. Please tell me now. I hate being in debt."

"Very well it comes to 10C$." Elisabeth paid the money and left the shop.

Every shop she visited she received the same treatment. In the green grocers they refused to help her, when she wanted vegetables for one of her favourite meals. Roast Beef and Yorkshire pudding but as soon as she mentioned she was Mrs Darcy it changed. It felt like she was on show. In the grocers she came across Anne.

"Hello Anne." Elisabeth said to Anne who was shopping.

"Elisabeth. How are you?" Anne was startled to see her new sister in law in town.

"I am well." Elisabeth replied.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I did. In truth I didn't change. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light." The two women paid for their goods then went outside and sat on a bench looking out onto the churchyard.

"It must have been very tiring for you. How is William today?"

"He is well I think. I did not know he had a housekeeper. In truth when he mentioned her to me I thought it was his mistress."

"A common misconception. Emma has looked after our family since William was four years old. She cleans the house on occasion and cooks for him sometimes. She is a lovely woman and loves William as if he was her own son. Her sons were both lost in the war. One on D-Day the other was shot and died from his wounds."

"Oh I am so sorry."

"You were not to know. Now what delights have you in the bags?"

"I thought about making one of my favourite meals. Roast Beef with Yorkshire Pudding."

"That sounds exotic."

"It isn't but it is a good meal. Can I confide in you?"

"Of course."

"William was rather sharp with me today and I wondered if that was in his nature?"

"No it isn't. He is kind and sweet but to the outside world he puts on a front. Our father was rather harsh to him being the only boy. Our father died not long after William married Clementine."

"He was married before?"

"Yes to the Revd Gardiner's eldest daughter."

"How old was he?"

"He was 20 and she was 18. She died in a hit and run accident exactly a year after they married. William was inconsolable for many months. He loved her a great deal. He doesn't talk about her much."

"Why did he marry me then? It was the Revd that arranged the marriage. It is hard on both of them."

"He married you because you are giving him the chance to start again. Edward and Mary want to see him happy and when they heard of your situation they asked him and he accepted. William trusts them and even without your circumstances if your father had asked Edward to find a man for you to marry he would have accepted. Remember I was there when he was born. I know him better than anyone."

"Thank you Anne."

"You are my sister in law and we must stick together."

"Would you and your family like to come to dinner tonight?"

"We would love to. My eldest Caitlin has been begging me to introduce her to you."

"How old is she?"

"She is 13. A little indiscretion on my part when I was younger but I do not regret it. I sympathise with you but in my situation we married and were very much in love when she was born. Childhood sweethearts."

"I envy you and I cannot wait to meet her."

"Would you mind if Fred's sister Charlotte came tonight? She lives with us and we include her as much as we can"

"Of course not the more the merrier is what my family always say." William walked towards the two women

"Hello Sis." William said joyfully. Elisabeth looked down

"William. Your wife has just invited us all for dinner tonight and from what it looks like in the bags we will be in for a treat. I will see you later." Anne left the two together and William helped Elisabeth with her bags.

"How did you come across Anne?"

"She was in the greengrocers as I was and we started talking as women do. She is lovely."

"I know. Did you enjoy your first excursion into Lambton?"

"I did and I did not."

"Why?"

"I received some bad service but when I told them my name the service improved."

"That will happen. I am afraid. Your accent doesn't help. You are a stranger to them. This community doesn't like outsiders."

"I have waivered bullying before and I can do it again. I will just have to ingratiate myself into the community then."

"Very well. Let's get back to the house. I am sure you would like to do some more exploring."

They got into the truck it was only then that Elisabeth decided to ask William a question.

"William, Anne told me about Clementine. I am so sorry."

"What did she say about her?"

"That you were married when she was 18 and you 20. She died exactly a year after you married in a car accident."

"That is the truth. Did she tell you who she was?"

"Yes she was the daughter of Revd. Gardiner and she died in a car accident."

"Did they say that they never caught the culprit and he escaped abroad. Much to the chagrin of the rest of us. He should be in prison for what he did. What have you bought?"

"Only some things for dinner. I invited Anne and her family for dinner."

"Very well. When you return tell Mrs Reynolds and she will cook for you."

"I will do it. I am perfectly capable of cooking a meal. It was ingrained into me since childhood."

"I pay her to cook for me. You need not concern yourself with it."

"I would like to and I will not see her workload increase. She is not just your housekeeper but your secretary. I like to cook. It is not a chore for me."

"Very well Elisabeth but what are you going to cook? Nothing foreign I hope."

"What is foreign to you is different to what I class as foreign. It is a meal I enjoy very much. It is good to not think about rationing for once."

"Rationing was harsh. I remember it but it wasn't as bad as it was in England I assume."

"You are right. There was ways to get around it." William pulled up and Elisabeth went into the house. As she went through the door a dog came up and jumped on her.

"Down Pilot." William shouted at the black mongrel.

"He is harmless. Aren't you boy?" Elisabeth got onto the ground and fussed the dog. He looked at her hopefully. She instantly liked him.

"He won't bother you." William stormed off to his office and shouted for Mrs Reynolds who scurried after him. Elisabeth went into the kitchen.

"Orribile uomo insopportabile (Horrible insufferable man)" Elisabeth said to herself as she went into the kitchen and searched for pots and pans. She started on the bread making her favourite design. A plait. It was through baking bread that she had learned to do her hair. Her Nonna had taught her all of the tricks of making a meal full of Italian zing. She put the beef into roast with some onions and a clove of garlic. Her Europeaness would be accentuated she thought rather than hidden.


	6. Dinner

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Magic of Ordinary Days. Thank you for the reviews. **

_Last time: Elisabeth walked around Lambton and talked to Anne._

3 hours later the meal was nearly ready. In his office William was barking out orders to Mrs Reynolds when he smelled beef cooking. His mouth started to water. He heard a car coming up towards the drive but didn't flinch. Elisabeth meanwhile went outside to see The Lucas' get out of the car. Along with the adults Anne, Tim and Charlotte there were four children. Caitlin, Joe, Ruth and Tim jr. The children were the picture of their parents.

"Well something smells good. We could smell it from down the lane." Anne said joyfully.

"I am glad now come inside it will be ready soon. Who are these fine young people?" Elisabeth looked at her new nieces and nephews.

"This is Caitlin my eldest, Joe, Ruth and Tim jr."

"A pleasure to meet you all."

"Hello Aunt Elisabeth." Caitlin gushed

"You can call me Aunt Lissy." The Lucas' discarded their coats then Ruth and the boys played by the fire and the adults went into the kitchen where the beef was resting on the side. A Victoria Sandwich which had been decorated with star biscuits was on a cake stand on the window sill. Vegetables were boiling on the hob while in the oven roast potatoes, Yorkshire Puddings and stuffing were cooking in the oven. In the range plates were warming and soup was simmering. The gravy was being kept warm on the range top. Fresh bread and butter were on a plate ready to be served.

"This looks good. It must have taken hours to prepare."

"I am used to cooking for a large number of people. I made the bread and put the beef in as soon as I got here. The rest I whipped up while the bread was rising. The pudding mixture was left to rest for a while. My Nonna taught me how to cook."

"What is a Nonna?" Caitlin asked.

"My grandmother. Nonna is Italian for Grandmother. I always called her that growing up."

"It sounds exotic."

"It isn't. It is better than calling her Grandma Benitez. My other grandma was called Grandma Gardiner."

"That is the Revd.'s name."

"Yes I believe he and my mother are 2nd cousins that is what I was told."

"So you and Aunt Clemmie were related."

"Distantly. We would be 3rd cousins. Now Caitlin would you like to help me with the potatoes?"

"Catie don't pry into Aunt Lissy's private life." Anne reprimanded Caitlin. Elisabeth gave Caitlin a potato masher and some butter while she brought out the stuffing and roast potatoes and placed them on the warmed dishes then returned them to the range to keep warm.

"I do not mind. I never met her. I spent most of my life in boarding school and before that I travelled. I rarely met any of my family other than my Nonna and her family. My Gardiner family didn't like my Nonna."

"Why? I cannot imagine not liking any of my family." Caitlin was intrigued by this new addition to the family. Her exotic accent and clothes made her want to be like her.

"Nonna was too Italian for them while my Gardiner family were very English. They used to berate me and my sisters while we were growing up. Our accents weren't typical of English Roses at the time. Along with my Gardiner relations I taught myself the Queen's English. Otherwise my accent would be a mix of English, French, German and Italian. I talk to myself in Italian when I am alone."

"I'd love to learn a language."

"I would like to be able to teach you one Catie but sadly I do not know any. Now I am sure Elisabeth's meal will get cold and your father and Uncle William will shout soon if we do not eat. Timmy's stomach was always temperamental." Charlotte Lucas butted in. Elisabeth carried the soup while the other women brought the bread and butter and the bowls. Tim had sneaked off to join his brother in law in his study. He hated women's chatter. Just before the soup hit the table all the Lucas' descended on the table leaving Anne to shout William. He came quietly and assumed his place at the head of the table. Elisabeth sat between Caitlin and Anne. Anne as the oldest female served up the vegetable soup giving the first bowl to William. Elisabeth's head was down and waited for her bowl to be given to her. The family said grace and began eating. The first course was eaten in silence. It was only when Elisabeth brought out the big Yorkshire Puddings that conversation ensued.

"What are they?" William asked as Elisabeth brought him the meat to carve.

"Yorkshire Puddings."

"Then it is a desert and not a main course."

"They are not sweet. No sugar is in the mixture. I always have them with a roast dinner at home. Smothered in gravy they melt in your mouth. Toad in the Hole wouldn't be the same without them."

"Toad in the Hole. Yuk" Joe piped in.

"It is Sausages and Yorkshire Pudding Joe. Now why don't you try them and see. Be grateful I didn't cook lasagne or carbonara. Carbonara is food of the gods." Elisabeth joked and looked up to the heavens. Caitlin and Charlotte giggled.

The family began to eat. William kept his head down eating his wife's meal. He liked it but found the beef too rare for his liking. The mash potatoes were sweet and creamy but lacked seasoning. For an Italian seasoning was key. The women left the table to enjoy their desert in the lounge.

"I loved the meal Elisabeth. It must be a true taste of home to you." Anne commented.

"In truth I was a hermit for most of my life. I have no true home. First it was Verona then Paris, Berlin, Meryton, school, University and then back to Meryton, now it is here." Elisabeth replied.

"You lived in Verona?" Caitlin gushed

"I did. In fact my Nonna's family come from there. Her grandmother was called Juliet. I was born there. My sister was born in Paris and another was born in Berlin. We all have European names or rather three of us have."

"What are they?" Charlotte asked. She was curious about the new addition and wondered if she could help her students understand other cultures.

"I am Elisabeth Guiliana. I spell Elisabeth with an S not a Z and Guiliana with a G not a J like the Dutch Queen does. My next sister down is Marie Francoise and the one below her is Katherina Hedwig. My two sisters that were born in Meryton are Jane Victoria and Lydia Patricia."

"They are very exotic names. Are your parent's called anything interesting?"

"Sadly no. My Poppa was insistent that my father had an English name. His name is Thomas and my mother's name is Fanny short for Frances."

"Frances is interesting."

In William's study Tim was talking about Elisabeth.

"Well she is a looker William. First Clemmie now Lissie you do know how to pick them."

"Thank you Tim. Why did you call her Lissie when her name is Elisabeth?"

"Well she said that she would like to be called Lissie. Elisabeth is rather long and longer if you pronounce it as she does with her impenetrable Italian accent. Not only is she beautiful but she can cook. You lucky man"

"It seems you want her as well. She can cook it is true but I found the meat a little underdone."

"Maybe it is how she likes it. I heard that her Nonna taught her."

"Nonna?"

"Grandmother. She is a fascinating young woman. You should talk to her and get to know her more."

"Thank you Timothy I will see to my wife and you can see to yours."

"William Mark Darcy you do not know a good egg if it hit you in the face. I am going to re-join my beautiful wife and you should talk to yours." Tim left William to go and talk to Anne. He knew that even in the 24 hours Elisabeth had been part of the family that she and William were perfect for each other. Before the baby was born he knew that they would fall in love. It took Caitlin's birth for him to fall for Anne despite him being in love with her since primary school. His sister Charlotte was working wonders with Elisabeth inviting her to come to the school and read and teach the children. In one day she had captivated everyone but William.


	7. School QA

**Thank you for the reviews. I do appreciate it. I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Magic of Ordinary Days**

_Last time- Dinner with Anne, Tim and their family._

The next day William dropped Elisabeth near the church when Mary came out.

"Elisabeth, William what a treat. We didn't think we would see you for the rest of the week. Will you be coming to Church tomorrow?"

"Yes I think so. Elisabeth?" William answered.

"I rarely worship. I hated church in school and at University I fell out of the practise. I would rather worship in my own home. My father is a chaplain but he never forced it onto us." Elisabeth responded

"What denomination are you?" Mary asked

"I was never christened but when I returned to England and went to school I was baptised to save my immortal soul according to my mother. My school was Church of England but I had Jewish friends and often worshipped with them and my Nonna was Catholic"

"A chameleon then. I do not think it is possible to have a Jewish Christian." Mary responded shocked.

"I am a lapsed Christian. If William wants me to accompany him then I will." Elisabeth decided.

"You don't have to. If you are lapsed then I understand if you do not want to attend." William replied to his wife. She saw his eyes go towards the ground. He was disappointed. She would do it for him.

"I want to go. When the baby is born I want it christened and if my not going to church prevents this then I will go and save my child's soul. I might find that I enjoy church." Elisabeth replied. Due to the nature of the start of the pregnancy she wanted her child to have a good start in life and in her mind being christened was part of that.

"Worship starts at 10:30. I will see you then. I will not keep you." Mary said then went back into the parsonage. Elisabeth and William walked towards the school. The school was large and yet it blended in well with the town. It had been built sympathetically. There was a plaque on the top of the door. 'Lambton School restored in 1900 by Mayor Mark Darcy'

"Was Mark Darcy your grandfather?"

"Yes he was. It is his name on the plaque but it was really his wife Anne who did most of the work. Shall you be there long?"

"I do not know I am going to do some work with the children and use my education for good."

"Will it harm the baby if you do work?" There was genuine concern in his voice.

"No it won't. Women have been doing heavy lifting and manual work for generations. Talking and reading will do no harm. It will get worse as I grow. I still have 5 months to go."

"I want you to be seen by the doctor Dr Vastergotland for it to be confirmed."

"Very well. Vastergotland isn't a Canadian name."

"No he is Swedish. His first name is Stefan. He has been here for a few years and a great physician. He delivered Ruth and Tim jr."

"I don't doubt his qualifications I am just insecure about seeing someone who will know that I am early and being only married for a few days. What will the town think? You have a position to uphold. They will know the baby is early and you haven't left town. I have only been here a few days."

"It is none of the towns concerns. You are my wife and they will respect you for it. If they gossip then they gossip. The only people who know the truth is myself, you, Edward, Mary, Anne and Tim. Not even Georgiana knows the full truth. Now I will make an appointment for you and see you here when school ends."

"Very well" Elisabeth went inside the school to find Charlotte. The school was well proportioned with one classroom for each year. The students were in assembly and Charlotte brought Elisabeth into the hall.

"Children this is Mrs Darcy the mayor's new wife. Say Hello Mrs Darcy children"

"Hello Mrs Darcy" The children all chimed. There was around 60 children with 10 in each year group.

"Hello children I am Mrs Darcy. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Elisabeth announced. She saw some of the children wince at her accent.

"Mrs Darcy is from England. She will be coming in every so often to help and I think that you should ask her some questions."

"Ask away." Elisabeth responded. Hands flew up in the air. Charlotte picked one.

"Why do you talk funny?" A girl asked,

"Well I went to boarding school in England and my parents speak like this."

"Have you ever met the Queen?" A boy asked

"No I have not met the Queen. Very few people do."

"Where were you born?" A girl asked

"I was born in Verona home of Romeo and Juliet in Italy."

"Are you Italian then?"

"No I am ½ Italian as my father and grandmother are Italian and I am Italian English but now I live here I am English, Italian and Canadian."

"What did you do in the war?" A boy asked.

"I was in school during the war but my family took in children from the country and we rescued some children from Germany where we had lived until 1938. One of my sisters was born in Germany."

"How many sisters do you have?" A girl asked.

"I have four. One older and 3 younger Jane, Marie, Katherina and Lydia."

"Thank you children. We will all get to know Mrs Darcy better in the coming months I am sure now back to class." The children left and Charlotte took Elisabeth to sit in on her class. The children were learning mathematics one of Elisabeth's least favourite subject. She preferred to count in Italian than English. Her hands were often sore due to the slipperings she had in school for not being able to count in English. Numbers were her weakness. The day went smoothly and William met her as the bell went and they walked towards the truck.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did rather. It was interesting. I hope my reputation is better served now."

"Children do not gossip as much as their parents. It will be tomorrow when they will gossip. Your pale skin, cut glass accent, your clothing. A mayor's wife is like a film star in miniature. They will copy you from your hair to the way you dress. My mother kept her private life private and public life public."

"What about Clementine?"

"She was herself. Now you need to learn how to drive."

"I know how to drive. My father taught me and I passed my test."

"We drive on the right hand side of the road here whereas I believe you drive on the left."

"We do but it cannot be that different. I would like to practise though."

"Very well. Tomorrow after church we will begin." They drove back to the house to find a meal on the table made by Mrs Reynolds.

"I would have cooked."

"Mrs Reynolds often cooks for me. It looks like pie and vegetables."

"Tomorrow I will make some more bread." Elisabeth said as she got out the bread and butter.

"You don't have to."

"I want to. I like to bake."

"I can tell." They ate their meal in silence then William went to his study. Elisabeth decided to sit on the sofa and read a book. She'd brought with her a couple but wanted to read her favourite novel of all time. Pride and Prejudice. For many women of her age it represented so much more than just a love story. It transcended the ages. She'd first heard it in Italian from her Nonna when she was three then as she grew up she read it in French, German and English. It was more romantic in Italian. To Elisabeth Italian was her preferred language. She wished she could speak it more but since the war her heritage and nationality was questioned. She found being a quarter Italian hard but she could always find release in the heritage she knew and loved.

William came out of his study to find his wife laid on the sofa, book in hand asleep. She was glowing. She was at peace. He looked at the book she was reading Orgoglio e Pregiudizio, Pride and Prejudice. A story of love and understanding. That was his path. To understand and love his wife. He wanted to be a good husband to her. He studied her for a while. Her mahogany hair falling out of its coiffure framing her face. Her cheeks were rosy that highlighted her pale English Rose skin. Her dress was crumpled but he could see a small round bump protruding out of her body. Her baby, his baby, their baby. He may not be the natural father but she was his wife and as such it was his baby. The day the accident that had claimed Clementine's life she had told him she was pregnant. He would do the best he could for this baby and its mother. He would be the best father he could be since her family had disowned her. This baby would have a loving family. It would never know the circumstances of its birth.


	8. Church and Cooking

**Thank You for the reviews I do appreciate it. I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Magic of Ordinary Days. The translations come from Google translate**

_Last time- Elisabeth visited the school. _

He took the book from Elisabeth's hand and placed it on the coffee table. He lifted his wife up. She wasn't light or heavy. He should have carried her over the threshold as tradition two days before but he didn't. He carried her up to her room. The room that had been his mother's and after she had died Anne's. In the two days she had lived in the house her room hadn't changed much just books added to the top of the dresser and photographs on the bedside tables. He put her on the bed and draped a blanket over her. He studied the photographs. There was a family group. A man who looked like Tsar Nicholas II surrounded by six women. He assumed the man was her father. The woman seated next to him was around the same age as him with ferociously curly hair. She was rounder than the man who was thin. Behind the man was Elisabeth who had her hair in Victory Rolls. She was no more than 18 years old. Next to her to the father's right was a woman a little younger than Elisabeth with glasses. Her hair had been placed into Victory Rolls. She had a stern look about her but still kind. The woman in front of the father was another younger woman but she looked more like Elisabeth. She had her hair in Victory Rolls but the hair at the back was tucked up. She had a kind face. The three girls all looked like their father in some way. There was the eldest stood behind the mother. She had an ethereal beauty that reminded William of the paintings he had seen. Her hair was left to go free. The youngest was in front of the mother and like her mother had uncontrollable hair that no matter what style it was put in always stuck out. All five girls were dressed alike. Plain skirts and shirts. The youngest had an extravagant necklace on while the others wore simple chains. Even the eldest had a simpler chain on than the youngest. The girls each had the looks of both their parents but the three nearest the father had an extra exotic quality. None were plain or ugly just different. He stared at Elisabeth for a while before noticing another photograph. It was a much younger Elisabeth with someone who was the spitting image of her just older. It could not be trickery. It must have been her Grandmother.

"Nonna Nonna aiutami aiutami." He heard Elisabeth say in her sleep. Translated it meant Grandma, Grandma, Help me, Help me. William knew that Elisabeth spoke Italian but not as well as she did. He could hear no trace of her English accent. It was pure Italian. To people with a trained ear it was Veronese but to William it was just pure Italian. He went back to the photograph of Elisabeth and her grandmother. Elisabeth was much younger than in the family group but was taller than her grandmother but then she was sat down. Elisabeth Benitez was round and short with hair scraped back into a bun. To William she looked like the stereotypical version of an Italian grandmother. There were many similarities between Elisabeth Benitez and Elisabeth Bennet. The eyes were the same shape and the nose and mouth were mirrored on grandmother and granddaughter. Elisabeth was wearing a school uniform but was around 16 years old. Her hair was scraped back into a very German hairstyle of two braids on the crown of the head. Her grandmother looked at Elisabeth with so much love it infected William just from staring at the photograph. The one next to it was of Elisabeth and two of her sisters. The ones she was near in the family group. He assumed they were her next sisters down. All had a sense of who they were.

"Nonna Nonna aiutami aiutami." Elisabeth shouted again.

"Elisabeth wake up." William shouted as he went over to his wife.

"What are you doing in here William? Where am I?"

"You are in your room and I am here because I carried you upstairs after you had fallen asleep on the sofa reading."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to and I didn't want you to have a bad back. It could affect the baby if you sleep like that."

"Why are you in here?"

"I heard you shouting in your sleep for your Nonna."

"My grandmother." Elisabeth chocked on the word. "I am sorry I just find it easier to speak in Italian"

"I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

"Please. I will be fine now."

He left her and went into his own room. He slept but his dreams were filled with Elisabeth and her sisters. He wanted to meet her sisters. He wanted to know his wife better.

The next day Elisabeth dressed carefully. It was her first introduction to the community as a whole. She chose a white green and yellow dress with roses on the bodice and skirt. It flared from the waist which she accentuated with a yellow belt and white cardigan. She chose her usual white hat and black patent Mary Jane heels. To finish off her ensemble she wore the coat she had worn on her wedding day and some white gloves. Her hair was pulled back a little into a loose chignon with Victory Rolls at the front. Unlike many women she did not care for short hair. It was one of her Grandmother's bugbears in her mind women had long hair and men had short hair.

William wore his Sunday best suit a grey pinstriped with a black tie and shoes. He had a trilby hat covering his hair. He looked at Elisabeth as she descended the stairs. She looked beautiful. It was like she floated down the stairs. He escorted her to the truck and they set off for Lambton.

As soon as Elisabeth and William exited the truck women descended on Elisabeth.

"Oh Mr Darcy is this you new wife?"

"Welcome to Lambton."

"How well you look Mr Darcy."

"We have been worried about you since Clementine died." William took hold of Elisabeth's hand and guided her to their seats at the front of the church. The mayor and his family always had the front pew along with the parson and his family. Elisabeth felt the eyes of the congregation on her so she kept her eyes to the floor and her hands in front of her. She looked up as the hymns were sung but she focused on Edward and not on the people behind her. She tensed up on occasion and William squeezed her hand to keep her calm. It worked. The first time he did it she looked up and smiled at him. There was a little sparkle in both their eyes.

At the end of sermon Edward officially welcomed Elisabeth to the congregation. Elisabeth looked up at Edward.

"Before I end today's sermon I would like to welcome Elisabeth Darcy to our little community. Some of you may have seen her about in the last few days and I am sure she will prove valuable to us in more ways than one. Many of you will remember my eldest daughter Clementine our Mayors first wife. In Elisabeth there is that spirit she had. Elisabeth you are caring, intelligent and beautiful inside and out like Thomas said. Do not change for anyone. You are the best of people and we are privileged that you have come all this way to marry the best of men. I wouldn't have let him marry anyone else and no matter what people say Benvenuti Elisabeth (Welcome Elisabeth)" Elisabeth smiled at Edward and nodded. She heard shrieks from some of the women.

"Go and be merry" Edward finished. Everyone then descended on the parsonage. Mary had put on a large spread for the congregation. People had also brought things to add to the feast. Elisabeth made a mental note to make something for the following week. She stood near Georgiana and Anne while the men got some food. As before women congregated around Elisabeth.

"How well you look Mrs Darcy." One woman commented. She fingered Elisabeth's cardigan. "Cashmere." She added.

"Yes it is." Elisabeth clipped.

"Oh what an accent. Where does it come from?" William looked at Elisabeth from across the room then walked to her side taking hold of her hand squeezing it.

"It is English."

"How did you meet?"

"We met in Vancouver I have been studying thee for a few months." Elisabeth lied.

"I didn't know you went to Vancouver often William." The woman asked

"I go every month for a few days. I met Elisabeth at the library. On that note I think we should leave. I have some papers to read and Elisabeth wants to drive." William replied with a smile.

"Don't forget your cake William. I left it in the kitchen. It is fruit. You're favourite."

"I won't. Thank you Miss Gray." William and Elisabeth went to the kitchen to find a cake underneath a tin cloche. He picked it up and gave it to Elisabeth. They departed from everyone inviting Mary and Edward for supper the following Wednesday.

As soon as Elisabeth returned to the house, took her Sunday best off and into, one of her old dresses and apron she set about preparing a key component for Wednesday's supper. Pasta. Not wanting to leave his wife he stood in the kitchen watching her as she weighed out flour and cracked two eggs. She put the flour onto a clean surface and made a well then added the eggs working in a circular motion. Eventually it combined to make dough. William watched her working. It was always methodical and never making any mess. She then put the dough into a bowl and into the fridge. She then started on the main meal of the day. Not to frighten William with Italian food. That was for Wednesday. She took some off cuts from a chicken and made a chicken casserole. She loved good hearty meals. Her maternal grandfather was Yorkshire born and bred. He to his delight married a Southern woman. It was North vs South in the kitchen of Samuel and Lydia Gardiner. Some say the war between Germany and Britain was bad but the War between the Benitez/Bennets and Gardiners was much worse. Like many people did in those days Lydia Gardiner and Elisabeth Benitez shared a room after the family had returned from abroad. Elisabeth's Yorkshire side was the side her Mother wanted repressed and the Southern Belle accentuated and the Italian side quashed completely but Elisabeth was her own woman now. She maybe a mongrel but she was a cultured mongrel. The casserole was accompanied by Dumplings and a dessert of custard tart. She loved her new machine. Elisabeth wanted to caress her new toy. The KitchenAid. It was smooth and slim. It was hard to lift but she didn't care. Her mother would scream when she saw it. The machine was something she coveted and there was one in her daughter's kitchen. William noticed her staring at the majesty that was the kitchen implement. He never saw the importance in it. It had been a wedding present from Mary and Edward to him and Clementine but unlike her mother Clementine wasn't much of a cook and yet Elisabeth was. Elisabeth glided over to the fridge and retrieved the dough. She then rolled it out thinly until it was the thickness of a penny piece. The dough stretched from one wall to another. She then proceeded to cut the pasta into even strips then covering them in towels. She would later move the pasta into a safe place. Pilot barked.

"Quiet Pilot" William shouted. Only then did he realise that his cover was blown.

"William I did not see you there."

"I could tell. You were too busy concentrating on cooking. What have you made?"

"Chicken Casserole and Dumplings and then Custard Tart."

"What is under the cloths?"

"Just something for Wednesday. I prefer it like this. My grandmother would skin me if she knew I had done it this way."

"What is it?"

"You will have to wait and see. Now the Casserole won't be ready for a while. I might go and read."

"Can I read to you?"

"Yes of course you can." He followed her to the sofa then went to get a book from his office. He sat next to her and lifted her legs onto his lap then wrapped them in a blanket. He had seen his father do it when his mother had been carrying Georgiana.

"Thank you." Elisabeth said quietly. No one had ever done anything like that for her apart from her Nonna when she was sick the trouble was she was pregnant and not sick. She closed her eyes and let the words of Thomas Hardy's Tess of the D'Urbervilles take her to another land and another time. She listened intently to William's voice. It was deep yet soothing. She felt that she could listen to him on the radio all day and not get bored. William concentrated on the words but could not but stare at Elisabeth's body as she breathed. He like she went into a dais. It was only when the casserole was over boiling that the two fell out of their reverie. Elisabeth managed to save the supper and before long it was time for bed. Unfortunately it was dark so a driving lesson was postponed since they both hated driving in the dark.


	9. Letter The First

**Thank you for the reviews. I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Magic of Ordinary Days. Over the next few days I will be posting a chapter then on New Years Eve and New Years Day. Regular postings on Mondays and Thursdays will resume the following week.**

_Last time- A Church service_

Days past and two weeks after her arrival in Lambton Elisabeth sat down to write a letter to her family. Instead of addressing it to her parents she chose her sisters.

Pemberley House

Lambton

Nr Vancouver

British Columbia

Canada

February 1955

Dear Jane, Marie and Katherina,

Well I am here in Canada. I arrived nearly 2 and a half weeks ago. The journey was horrible as you would expect. From leaving Meryton it took me two weeks to get here. When Mother says exile she means it. I only found out later that I could have flown to New York then on to Vancouver but no Mother wouldn't accept that and forced me to travel by sea and train. It is very cold here but I hope it will warm up at some point. It is only February. I am reliably informed that it does get warmer.

What can I say? I have met some pleasant people. My sisters in law are wonderful women. Anne the eldest has four children Caitlin, Joe, Ruth and Tim jr while my youngest sister in law Georgiana is only recently married. She is around your age Katherina. My neice Caitlin is a lively soul and reminds me very much of you Katherina. She is eager to learn and I have promised her to teach her the ways of the Italian. She finds me very exotic. I on the other hand find her the intriguing one. Caitlin is very much like her mother and Aunt. Anne is joyful and very enthusiastic. She loves her family and is the mother hen to us all. So far she is my greatest confident. I find I can identify with her and talk to her with not feeling pressured. She lets me know everything I ask. Her younger sister Georgiana is very sweet and very in love with her husband. I haven't had much chance to get to know her yet but I hope that I will.

Anne's sister in law Charlotte has taken me under her wing. I am now assisting her at the school three days a week and I hope to begin teaching the children French in the future. Unlike us mongrels the children will need French if they ever go to Quebec. Charlotte is kind and well meaning. She understands my need for independence. She is Timothy's elder sister and would rather retain her independence than marry. I admire her for that. She know what she wants. As I am writing this I am staring at my growing abdomen. It is still not noticeable to outsiders but I think that people can already tell.

Another woman has taken me under her wing. She is the parson's wife Mary Gardiner. She is our second or third cousin by marriage. She is lovely. She is an amazing cook. Every Sunday she delivers a feast for the congregation of the church. Yes my dearest sisters I have been going to church. It is expected of me and I feel that it might save my and my baby's immortal souls. I was always glad that Dadda never pushed us into going to church despite it being his job. It was our choice. I am surprisingly enjoying going there every week. I like the hymns and the stories. I tell myself that they are like fairy stories where everything has a happy ending. The trouble with church is that it is where I am under the most scrutiny. I can feel the eyes glaring at me critiquing what I wear and how my hair is styled. I keep it classically back with victory rolls at the front for church but elsewhere I can do whatever I like with my hair. Thank goodness for Nonna teaching us and Mamma being told off every time she wanted to cut our hair. I braid it every night as usual.

I am driving again despite my protruding belly. I keep practising when I am alone in the house. I live outside of Lambton in an area surrounded by green. Marie you would love it here. It is never ending. Jane I can see mountains from my room. I often want to run and embrace the air but I feel that it would be childish of me. I rarely get time to myself. Emma is always here doing something. Emma is the housekeeper who tries to keep me in check but she fails. We have an agreement now. I cook and she cleans. She is also the secretary but I do not bother her when she is doing those duties. I think that I will be relying on her more as my time comes nearer.

I have been enlightening people in the art of Italian cooking. Mary and Edward came for supper the other week and I made Carbonara. At first they didn't know what to make of it but once I explained how it was eaten they lapped it up. I ended up making a lot so I had it for the following day's lunches. I have yet to broach the subject of pizza and tiramisu or any other pasta dish for I fear they may keel over. Please will you send me Elizabeth David's Italian Cooking? They didn't have it here and I have yet ventured into Vancouver.

I am coping well in my exile. I spend many a day daydreaming and working on a project I have started. The Essential Necessities for a true English Italian Canadian Housewife. It will cover sewing, parental skills, child rearing, dress making, cooking and how to deal with the man of the house.

I must go I have a meal to prepare and a life to lead. Send my regards to Dadda, Mamma and Lydia I wish I was home with you but what will be will be. I will write again soon.

Yours.

Lissie.


	10. Letter The Second

**Another letter for you. I do not own Pride and Prejudice or the Magic of Ordinary Days. All translations come from Google Translate Thank you for the reviews**

_Last time- Letter the first._

Pemberley House

Lambton

Nr Vancouver

British Columbia

Canada

March 1955

Dearest Jane, Marie and Katherina,

Thank you for the package you sent me. I am in need of clothes and books. I cannot get Italian books for love nor money. The pasta machine will come in very useful for my kitchen. It has pride of place next to my KitchenAid. When I opened it Emma thought it was a mangle but I explained that it was a mangle for food. She was still confused until I showed her what it was for. It saved me a lot of rolling out by hand.

I have already made something with it and being me and being pregnant I made Carbonara. I am sorry Marie I shouldn't gloat about eating dairy but I have been informed that craving certain foods is normal and I am glad it is carbonara. Anne told me that when she was expecting Caitlin all she wanted was eggs. She had eggs with every meal much to her husband's disgust. I have to keep a pot of carbonara in the fridge so I can grab it and then heat it up. I crave it at strange times as well. Once I wanted it at 2am so I trundled downstairs to heat it up then I ate it and fell asleep on the sofa. Not wise as for the rest of the week I had terrible back pain. Enough of my pregnancy.

I am glad to read that all of you are well and you Marie are doing well at University and you Katherina are starting secretarial college soon. Your job as a receptionist is working wonders. Jane I worry for you. Charles will return for you. We all know what it is like to have a relation in the navy. When he returns he will sweep you off your feet I am sure of it. In my heart I hope that he will be stationed here but I can hope. I am glad that whenever he is on leave he sees you and makes you happy. You all deserve happiness.

I have met the man who will help deliver my baby and he is a sweetheart. His name is Dr Stefan Vastergotland and like the name suggests he is Swedish. He came here in 1950 and helped Anne give birth to Ruth and Tim jr. When I see him we speak to each other in German. It is a sense of home for him which I can tell pleases him. Katherina I know you so I will answer the un-written question of his looks well he is tall, blonde haired, blue eyed and very handsome. He has small stubble which I think becomes him. When I go into Lambton I see him running and often he will run up the mountains. He speaks with an accent but that is to be expected. He is a very good doctor. He, Anne and Mary have become my guides to pregnancy. I write it all down in a book I have. A kind of pregnancy diary if you will. Do not tell Mamma that she would rip it up if she saw it.

You ask about my husband and I will try to describe him for you. His name is William, he is a few years older than me. He has dark hair and is quite tall. He is the hereditary mayor of the town of Lambton and the village of Kympton as well as a few hamlets. I rarely see him to be honest. He is often in his study working with Emma his secretary or in town on matters or on the farm that surrounds the house. He comes to the house for his midday meal and supper.

Since I learned how to drive I do not need him to drive me into town and the days I go to the school Anne drives me along with her children. I go to the school three days a week to teach and to work. I have started teaching the children French so I often spend my evenings working on tasks for the children to do. On a Friday I read to the children in French. I translate basic stories that I have either written or can remember from our childhood. I try to tailor the stories to what I had taught them.

My book is coming along well. I splurged some of Dadda's money on a typewriter and some paper. I started typing out the basics for Italian cooking such as pasta and sauces. Some I will not be able to test till the summer. I wish you could all help me with the project. Especially you Marie. Italian and French dishes with no dairy and no meat. As soon as I can get some tomato's I am going to make some ragu and then store it. I cannot wait to have some lasagne all the tomato based sauces. I remember when we were children all gathering around the pot as Nonna made the first ragu of the year. We ended up using most of it in fights to Nonna's anger. I miss her every day. I could do with some of her wisdom at this present moment in time. I stare at her photograph every day and wonder what she would think to my situation. Probably 'Piccolo non si può fare a quanto è successo, ma essere forte e di essere se stessi. Coraggio.' (Translated it means Little one you cannot help what has happened but be strong and be yourself. Take courage). I have to remember that as my time comes nearer. I long for the comfort of home and the security of home. I long for the heat of Verona. I long for the wind in my hair. I long for the sense of being myself. Here I am an outcast. A English Italian who talks to herself in Italian more than she does in English. I prefer Italian to English. I think in Italian. I am Italian. What can I do to become more Canadian and more of this person everyone expects me to be? I am rivalling a ghost. The ghost of Clementine Rose Gardiner Darcy who was run down in her prime.

What am I to do? I am rambling again and that is not a good way to end a letter. I wish you were here. All of you. Give my love to Mamma, Dadda and Lydia. Please send more books and some clothes. I seem to have grown another three inches around the waist.

Yours

Forever

Lissie


	11. Letter The Third

**Another chapter. I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thank you for the reviews. Happy New Year. May 2014 be a good year to all. **

_Last time- Letter the second_

Pemberley House

Lambton

Nr Vancouver

British Columbia

Canada

April 1955

Dearest Jane, Marie and Katherina,

Well another month has past and another letter for you. I wish I could write more but since I last wrote to you my life has changed again aside from my girth.

I helped out at the church bazar selling some of my wears that I make. It proved quite successful. I enclose the money I made. It is C$ so you will have to use it if you ever come here. I found some basil so I made some basil pesto bread which went down well with the people of Lambton and Kympton. I have yet to make gelato or granita. I cannot wait till summer when I can make some and put it into the icebox. William says that in the summer we can get a freezer for the house which will be a great relief to me. I can freeze my ragu and some sauces as well as pasta. Who would have thought that I could freeze my food?

William is such a sweety. He has been getting me a bunch of flowers every week then cooking for me on a Sunday so I can rest a little. I keep telling him that being pregnant doesn't constitute laziness. We will often read to each other in the evenings. Him in English and me in Italian. He is slowly grasping Italian. His voice often sends me to sleep. Sometimes when he thinks I am asleep I look up at him and analyse is features. Strange I know.

Thank you for the books and the clothes. I have been setting to with the Singer altering them. I have made Caitlin a dress from one of my old ones that I cannot imagine fitting into again. She has been coming to the house every week learning how to cook. She takes what she has made home and from reports I have heard she is a success. She once joked with me that if she wasn't Canadian she would be Italian. I told her that sometimes it is more of a curse than a pleasure.

I have more students learning the craft. Anne sometimes comes along with Georgiana, Charlotte, Emma and Mary. They are good students who take the advice I give them to heart. I heard from Timothy that Anne tries to perfect what I teach her even when she is at home. It is William's birthday in July and we have already decided to make an Italian feast for the townspeople and then have a more intimate dinner later on. He knows nothing of our plans. I have yet to think of a present for him but I am sure that my instincts will guide me. I find that I am more understanding now.

The nursery is progressing nicely. Since I do not know if it will be a girl or a boy I am settling on white. Then I can add to it when the baby is born. Anne has given me her children's old cot which used to be her, William and Georgiana's. I like that the next generation of Darcy's biological or non-biological will be sleeping in the cot. I have made some shrouds that can be altered. I don't want to make specific gender clothes but it seems that Anne won't have it. She gave me a chest full of Ruth and Tim jr's clothes. At least my child will not have to be naked until I can make some clothing.

Jane you must not worry about Charles. He is only in Germany. Katherina's homeland. He has been before and was unharmed. If he was elsewhere I would be worried. Marie I am scared for you to become a doctor when women are still not allowed. I know you are made of steel but still women's emancipation is still a long way from being complete. We will never earn the same money as men no matter how hard we do the job. Katherina my little sister working and studying. You can do whatever you wish. You could fly to the moon if you wanted but I wish that you were all with me.

Yours

Forever

Lissie


	12. William's Letter

**Happy 2014 to all. A different chapter for you today. I thought you'd like to see some of William's perspective. This letter is from William to his cousin Richard. I do not own Pride and Prejudice or the Magic of Ordinary Days. Back to usual uploading schedule from next week. **

_Last time- Letter the third. _

Pemberley House

Lambton

Nr Vancouver

British Columbia

Canada

April 1955

Richard,

I know I am not the greatest of correspondents. I believe I haven't wrote to you since after Clemmie died. My life has taken another turn as life normally does. I have re-married.

I was asked if I would rescue a young woman from ruin by my father in law Edward. One of his distant relations had gotten into some trouble and asked me if I would make her respectable. I agreed. I can tell you will be shocked but I couldn't let her be ruined by another man. Her name is Elisabeth. She is 22 years old and from Meryton in Hertfordshire, England.

We were married in February and her baby is due in late July I am reliably told by Stefan Vastergotland the local doctor. She keeps house well and is always cooking. She is half Italian and as such I hear Italian everywhere I go. I am sick of it to be honest with you. The trouble is, is that she doesn't speak with an accent. She can switch from one language to the next with no trouble. I was told that she went to boarding school and they punched her accent out of her. Her English accent is cut glass. Caitlin loves it. She often comes to the house just to hear Elisabeth speak. Every one of my intimate acquaintance loves Elisabeth. I can tell she doesn't like the gossips of Lambton. Even I hear what they say about her. We fabricated a story that she was studying in Vancouver where we met and we anticipated our marriage vows but the story doesn't stop the gossips. She tenses up whenever we are in church.

I pledged that I would look after her and the baby and treat the baby as if it was my own. She didn't tell me much about the father only that he is her brother in law and he attacked her one night resulting in the situation. Elisabeth has started work on the nursery which is a good thing. It is giving her something to do. I rarely see her during the day. I am always in my office or out on the farm or travelling around the area. Being a hereditary mayor has its advantages. When I return I always smell something cooking. I often fall back with the smell. She is an amazing cook. I have put on a little weight since she arrived but according to Stefan that is normal for the spouse. I buy her flowers every week and cook on a Sunday for her. She slaves away every day it is good for her to rest. Rest is a good thing in pregnancy I am told. I try not to get involved with her appointments. If there was anything wrong she would tell me. Or at least I hope she would. We often read together on a night time. She reads in Italian and me in English. He voice sends me to sleep and mine sends her off. Sometimes I place my hand on her belly and feel the baby kicking. It is good and strong much like its mother. We don't discuss names. Whatever she chooses will be fine with me but I hope she doesn't name the baby after its father if it is a boy. Mary and Anne think it is a girl because of the way she carries it but I don't believe these old wives tales. I learnt that long ago.

The house is constantly full these days. Elisabeth is running classes for those who want to learn Italian cooking. They are going well. Often there will be between 6 to 10 people in the kitchen. She sold some of what she made at the church bazar last month and made a good profit. I am not skimping on the household expenses. In fact she makes more money than what I do but she never keeps it for herself but sends it to her family or to charity. She used to work at the school occasionally but she had to stop due to the pregnancy. I hate that she is restricted to the house now. She is a bird caged up. I see her looking out of the windows sometimes she watches Stefan on his runs and children going on picnics. I ask Anne, Emma and Georgiana to distract her but it doesn't work. She appears happy but I can tell there is something wrong. I feel like I am treading on eggshells sometimes. She is a good woman but I can't help her. I asked Stefan and he doesn't know. Women's minds are strange and there is nothing we can do about it.

I am glad to hear that you have found yourself a girl at last. She sounds nice from your last letter. Marie Francoise Bennet I have heard that name before. It is Elisabeth's sister. She doesn't mention her sisters much other than their names. You tell me she is French born but Italian and English that is like Elisabeth only she was born in Italy. They have another sister born in Germany called Katherina I am told. What a family. I am glad your career is going well and you have finally decided what you want to do with your life. Dr Richard Fitzwilliam. I might ask Stefan if he would like a partner when you qualify. You and Marie could work here I am sure Elisabeth would like to see her sisters more. That is who she misses the most I fear. I often here her cry out for her grandmother and her sisters. It breaks my heart. She talks to them as if they are in the house but they are not. I try to help her. I ask Anne, Georgiana, Emma and Mary to talk to her but her pain is too great to talk about. She has a façade that no one can break through. She is acting and I don't like it. I wish she could be herself in front of us all.

I miss you Richard. I wish that you could come here and I could go there. Your letters have kept me going since we were children. We have been correspondents all our lives thanks to my mother being your Aunt. I wish you could help me with this. I think about my mother crossing the ocean from England to Canada much like Elisabeth did. Anne Fitzwilliam taking the same journey as Elisabeth Bennet. From what you tell me of my ancestral county and country I think it is a lot like here. The hills rolling on for miles. I sometimes question why my great, great grandfather left Derbyshire for here. Elisabeth found a painting of Pemberley the other day. The original Pemberley. She wondered what it was and I told her that it was the house my family lived in. It was in Derbyshire and my great, great grandfather left it to chance his luck here. She placed the picture above the hearth and I wonder what has become of it. You have Matlock Manor as your ancestral seat whereas I have nothing. The new Pemberley is strange to what I think the original Pemberley would be like. They look nothing alike other than the façade of the house. The original Pemberley is made from stone whereas this Pemberley is made from wood mainly.

I know Elisabeth misses her home of Longbourn but as she sometimes says she never really had a home. She travelled a lot when she was younger. Italy, France, Germany, England, Boarding School, University and now here. She jokes that she is a mongrel and a hermit where as I stay where I am. A constant. She is right I suppose. I never travelled as much as she has. I occasionally go to Seattle and the one time I went to New York as a child. Perhaps when the baby is older we can go on a holiday somewhere. I think she'd like that. She talks to the baby in Italian, French and German again with no accent. I sometimes think that she should have married an academic or someone with more education not a mayor and a farmer. That is what I am. I haven't mentioned what she looks like. Well Elisabeth is brown-haired with engaging eyes that sparkle when she is thinking. She is medium height. There is nothing much I can say about her.

I have left my business for too long.

I wish you were here and tell Marie I said hello and ask her to tell her sister that everything will be alright.

Regards

William Mark Darcy.


	13. Letter The Fourth

**Another chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I do not own Pride and Prejudice. This is a short chapter I am afraid.**

**Check out my poll on my profile and see if you can guess who killed Clementine Darcy.**

**A bit of clarification from the last chapter Richard is William's cousin through his mother. See the family trees below. **

**The Darcy Family Tree**

**Anne, William and Georgiana- children of William and Anne Darcy nee Fitzwilliam**

**Anne Fitzwilliam is daughter of Mark and Nichola Fitzwilliam and sister of Rupert and Georgina**

**Rupert Fitzwilliam is the father of Roger, Richard and Rachel Fitzwilliam **

**The Bennet Family Tree**

**Jane, Elisabeth, Marie, Katherina and Lydia Bennet- children of Thomas and Frances Bennet nee Gardiner**

**Thomas Bennet is the son of Antonio and Elisabeth Benitez**

**Frances Bennet is the daughter of Samuel and Lydia Gardiner **

**Great Aunt Clementine is the sister of Lydia Gardiner. **

**Marie Bennet is courting Richard Fitzwilliam**

**Jane Bennet is engaged to Charles Bingley**

**The Lucas Family Tree**

**Caitlin, Joe, Ruth and Tim jr- children of Tim and Anne Lucas nee Darcy**

**Charlotte Lucas is the sister of Tim Lucas**

**The Gardiner Family Tree**

**Clementine, Jasmine and Tobias Gardiner- Children of Edward and Mary Gardiner**

**Edward Gardiner is the second cousin of Frances Bennet nee Gardiner**

**Clementine Gardiner married William Darcy **

_Last time- Darcy's letter_

Pemberley House

Lambton

Nr Vancouver

British Columbia

Canada

May 1955

Dearest Jane, Marie and Katherina,

Well my baby wants to be noticed. I am as big as a house with two months to go. My ankles are swollen and I can barely get up out of bed every day. Just the normal complaints for a pregnant woman Stefan tells me. I have been getting the same question every week at church. Have you thought of names yet and in truth I have a little. I have yet to tell William of my selections. If it is a girl then it will be Clementine Rose after his wife but also after my favourite fruit and flower. If it's a boy then Thomas Antonio after Dadda and Poppa. It fits I think. I would rather the baby be named after them then its father. I think William wants me to be happy with the baby's name and not be worried about questions I will no doubt face at the christening. Oh how I wish you was here. Anne and Georgiana are good to me but it is not the same as having you here with me at this time.

Craving update. Now it is hot chocolate. Luckily I always have a stock of cocoa in the cupboard. It isn't like the hot chocolate I like to make with pure chocolate but it does. William doesn't understand pregnancy but as a man he is not expected to. He tells me that when we have our next child he will go on a long trip and not come back till the baby is born. If he did that then I may pound him but Stefan tells me it is normal. He has yet to see or hear the pains of labour. I have already told him that the only people I want in the room are Anne, Emma and Stefan. William can wait downstairs or better still in the town. Oh how I wish you three were with me. I am feeling homesick again. Not a good thing but I am powering through.

My book is coming along nicely with lots of pages of pregnancy things and how to alter clothing. Caitlin adored the dress I made her. She really appreciated it. I have included the pattern in the book along with others. I have kept my style during pregnancy very simple much like my normal style. I am quite a plain person much to Caitlin's disapprobation. A young girl of 14 is expected to like patterns and the 'New Look' but for me I am a War Child so I make do and mend as we all do. If as skirt is broken I fix it. I have started darning William's shirts which is a nice task I can do while sitting down. I don't let him go out the house with darned shirts that can be seen but otherwise he wears what he likes.

He bought a television set recently as another mechanism to keep me indoors. It drives me mad so I have asked him to put a rocking chair on the porch for me to sit out. I feel guilty sitting down all the time while he is in the fields. This letter is very morbid but I can't help it. Pregnancy blues Stefan calls it. Anne had it with Ruth and Caitlin. I feel down most days when I have nothing to do.

I am sorry for the short letter this month but I cannot think about what to write anymore. I have baby brain according to Anne. In other news though I am to be an Aunt. Georgiana is pregnant with her first child. It seems pregnancy is infectious.

Yours

As Ever

Lissie.


	14. Letter The Fifth

**I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. Please vote on my poll of who killed Clementine Darcy. If you have any questions please message me. Finally the reveal of what really happened that night. **

_Last time- Letter the fourth_

Pemberley House

Lambton

Nr Vancouver

British Columbia

Canada

June 1955

Dear Jane, Marie and Katherina,

Well this pregnancy is killing me. The baby is kicking me to high heaven. It will kick for hours at a time and during the night I barely sleep. The baby reminds me of its father. I have been thinking a lot recently as my time comes nearer. My exile is punishment for something I did not do. He did it to me.

George swanned into our lives and changed them all for the better and for the worst. To Lydia he was an American film star but to me I could tell there was something not right there. He made Lydia believed that the place to be in America was Seattle. A city not too far from where I am now just over the border. He forced himself upon me because I did not believe his story. I had no choice in the matter. He violated me because he wanted to see if all of us Bennet's were the same in bed. Lydia was lucky not to fall pregnant but for Mamma it would not have been a scandal. She was engaged and I was not. I don't know if I ever told you what happened that night but I think it is right to set it down in writing.

I was getting ready for bed. My hair braided and nightgown on. I was just about to get into bed when George came in drunk and thrust himself on me. His trousers were down and his member was high. I did not know what to do so I ran to my wardrobe but he followed me pressing me against the handles causing me to bleed. I had no choice but to let him rupture me. I tried to fight him off and scream but he gagged me with his hand. I bit him and kneed him in his area but by then the damage was done. I ran screaming and you know the rest. The blood on my sheets. The unknown doctor for the virginity test a few weeks later and now my exile. George received no punishment or banishment it was like he was paid to do this to me. I saw him a few days later and he was gleefully talking to Mamma in the garden while I felt violated.

Something didn't sit right with me about George Wickham and it still doesn't. I was forced to be bridesmaid on his and Lydia's wedding shortly before my exile. I felt his smirk down my body. I used to pray I would miscarry but I didn't. This child of his will come into the world soon and I cannot stop it. I only hope that the child looks like me and not him. I will purge all of the characteristics of its father from it. My child's true father is William Mark Darcy not George Aloysius Wickham. William will guide my child onto the right path. We have decided that whatever happens the child will not know its true parentage.

My exile has had me thinking not just about George Wickham but about our Spanish ancestors in the 1700's. They were exiled from Spain like I was from England. William jokes about my small amount of Spanish blood. He said that it was repressed until me and Katherina came along. Since we look similar and exotic. I replied that it is my pure Italian Grandmother not my mongrel of a Grandfather. It is only a bit of banter between us.

William is being another sweety again. Now he insists that he cooks and has been attempting to cook Carbonara but it doesn't look or taste the same. Just a congealed mess like when Lydia cooks. The pasta breaks up and he doesn't cook the bacon for long enough. I am sure he will get better. He does his best though and I love him for it. He gives me flowers and some days he buys me chocolates.

I now hate going to church. I used to find solace in it but I feel the stares more than I used to. My growing belly and my marriage being the topic of many a conversation in the pews. 'Loose woman' and 'Whore' often go into my ears. In many ways I am but in others I am not. I am a married woman but I am carrying a child that is not my husbands. I tried to talk to Anne, Mary and Emma about my feelings but they didn't help. I am fighting a losing battle I think. I look at the nursery now and I wonder if my child will be happy there.

Procrastination is a dangerous thing dearest sisters. Jane you must not let Charles let you procrastinate when you become with child. Marie and Katherina you have my warnings. I hope to hear from you soon.

Yours

Forever

Lissie


End file.
